Jump
by TornButterflyWings
Summary: Hinata has finally snapped and she gives into the voices and jumps. Naruto is unable to save her in time but after taking a vow on his soul he is able to bring her back. With Naruto by her side Hinata is given a second chance at life. Trigger warning.


**Trigger warning! Do not read if you feel you may be triggered. You have been warned. **

**Jump**

The cold night wind whipped mercilessly at Hinata Hyuuga's long black hair, giving her pale cheeks a rosy tint. She bit her lip. There were no tears left, there was nothing. She had always thought that when she had finally gotten the guts to jump that she'd be in tears, begging for someone to save her, screaming for someone to notice her. She wasn't. There was only a heavy knot of emptiness in her chest and her grey eyes were wide and dazed. She couldn't feel the cold, she didn't hear the sounds of traffic moving below. She could only feel the warmth of the liquid dripping from her open wrists. She could only hear the voices in her head, whispering, jeering and laughing.

"_Jump,"_ they said._ "Jump, no one will miss you. Jump, your existence is worthless. Jump, you deserve this." _The Hyuuga heiress smiled. The movement was more like her lips being drawn upwards, it wasn't the actual emotion.

'_I will not leave a note. There is no one to write to afterall.'_ Hinata thought bitterly and she clenched her fists and took another step forward. She was so close, so close to letting go, so close to leaving everything behind.

_earlier that day_

"_Weirdo!" Ino snickered as she brushed past Hinata, purposely bumping into the silent girl hard enough to leave a bruise. The group of girls behind the blonde snickered as if on cue and followed Ino's harsh motion. _

"_Worthless ugly little slut," another one whispered, eyes jeering as they walked by. Hinata swallowed, trying to suppress the sting of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her break. Clutching her books tighter to her chest, Hinata moved quickly through the corridors of her school, desperate for a respite. There was none. _

"_Oi Hyuuga, wait up!" another voice yelled, this time a male one. It was Kiba. Hinata drew her shoulders closer to her body and tried to lose herself in the crowd, her attempt was useless however because the teen easily caught up with her and grabbed her roughly by the elbow. "I was talking to you Hyuuga." He hissed, spinning her around to face him. _

"_W-What do you want?" Hinata stuttered out, keeping her eyes focused on the floor. She knew that if she looked up she would see the hate and scorn that she knew all too well._

"_N-nothing," he mocked cruelly "I just wanted to ask why you are so damn ugly? Do everyone a favour and get a better face already." _

_This time the blow was too harsh for Hinata to deflect. She hated her appearance. In fact she hated everything about her entire existence but her appearance was the worse. And it didn't help that she was reminded by the likes of Kiba every day. _

"_I-I know," she choked out before turning to run away. Kiba stuck out his foot and she fell flat on her face, her books flying in every direction. _

"_Bitch," Kiba hissed before kicking the defenseless Hyuuga in the side. The other students in the corridor laughed and cheered the Inuzuka on, revelling in the way Hinata curled up on her side, trying to defend herself from the worse of the blows. The commotion should have attracted teachers but it didn't. In fact it attracted more like Kiba and before Hinata knew it more than a dozen feet were kicking at her side, screaming profanities and insults into her ears. _

"_Bitch."_

"_Slut."_

"_Worthless."_

"_Ugly."_

"_Die!"_

"_Disgusting!"_

_The voices seemed to tunnel, growing louder and louder, laughing and jeering as she begged for them to stop, pleading and screaming that she'd do anything as long as they stopped. They didn't. They dragged her to the nearest bathroom and had their way with her then flung her to the floor, leaving her sobbing in her own mess. _

_When Hinata came back to her senses she quickly gathered her clothing and donned them, then leaned her head over the toilet and vomited. She felt absolutely filthy. Her hands trembled violently as she dug into her pockets, searching frantically for her only friend. Before long her finger ghosted over a smooth silver something. She smiled. Her friend was still there. The Hyuuga slid the silver razor from her pocket and pressed it to her heavily scarred arm. She pushed it down so that it stood from her skin on its own. With trembling fingers Hinata held the blade and dragged it horizontally, hissing slightly as the familiar stinging sensation rippled through her arm and warm droplets of blood dripped to the floor. _

'_Don't cry for help, none will come. Don't think that you deserve better because you don't. You are nothing.' Hinata chanted mentally, her self hatred growing as tears slipped down her cheeks. She was so weak. A little giggle bubbled from her lips and before she knew it she was in hysterics. _

"_You don't have to worry about having my presence around any longer, I will put you out of your misery!" Hinata laughed humorlessly and reached down into the growing pool of blood at her feet. Once her fingers were sufficiently coated with blood she raised them to the bathroom door in front of her and wrote:_

'_The secret is I'm gone but no one truth is I'm dead and everyone will know.'_

* * *

Hinata felt bile rise up in her throat as she pulled herself from the memory. That hadn't been the first occurrence, everyday out of her entire week was much of the same. But it wouldn't matter any longer, nothing would matter anymore. So absorbed was the Hyuuga in her own mind that she didn't hear the raspy voice of a blonde male calling to her as she stepped closer to the edge. She didn't hear his footsteps as he ran along the roof top, his breath coming in short breaths as he yelled for her to stop. She didn't hear his scream of anguish when she closed her eyes and left her body fall off the edge of the building and into the street below. Hinata did not see as Naruto dashed towards her his hand just inches away from the sleeve of her hoodie before she plunged over the towering concrete ledge.

* * *

He was too late.

Naruto had always watched Hinata from afar, he knew that she admired him but he couldn't bring himself to approach her. He wasn't good with words, he didn't know what to say. He had defended her multiple times though, taking the blows for her but had run off before she could thank him. He had been in detention earlier that day and hadn't heard about how 'they'd taught the Hyuuga bitch a lesson' until he had been excused. He'd dashed into the female bathrooms, checking the stall where they'd said they'd 'dealt with her' and surely enough found the message written in blood. He was too late.

Naruto clenched his teeth, not even bothering to try and wipe away the tears that coursed down his tanned cheeks as he turned and bolted from the rooftop, down the stairway and out onto the street below. She'd fallen onto a parked car below, her head lay at an impossible angle, arms and legs in many directions, pale skin stained rosy with the tint of crimson blood.

"Hinata!" he yelled, rushing towards where her body lay, pushing through the crowd of terrified people, ignoring the siren of an approaching ambulance. He had to reach her, he had to save her. He couldn't have been too late again, she had been right before his fingertips just moments ago. Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and shook her desperately, ignoring the blood that stained his palms.

"Just come back, please! I promise I will be braver this time, I swear on my life. I will be there this time!" he yelled, his throat hoarse and scratchy from the effort. Time seemed to still, maybe it was just because of the rush of emotions or maybe it actually stopped. No one would ever know but Naruto was certain he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"_Will you really be there this time?"_

"I will!" he swore vehemently, his blue eyes dark with terror.

"_And if you don't, will you give your life for this lost soul?"_

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled, not caring that he looked like a lunatic.

"_She will live, but only if you will be there for her,"_ the voice continued before fading away completely. Naruto was about to reply when then the familiar but faint thump of a heartbeat vibrated beneath his hand, which had come to rest upon the girl's chest. He hadn't been too late this time.

**AN: Just an idea I had after a wave of depression hit me. Its not good or anything. Review if you like. I just like to believe in second chances.**


End file.
